


Nothing But Their Chaps

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Nothing But Their Chaps

**Nothing But Their Chaps**

 

##### 

 

 

 

Once upon a time when

the prairie was wide and open,

Two strangers rode into town,

and, boy, were they smokin'.

 

The men couldn't believe their eyes

and the ladies, they all swooned.

Even the old coot, Lucky,

done missed his brass spittoon.

 

 

The strangers rode in slowly

upon two mighty steeds

And everything stopped moving,

including the tumbleweeds.

 

Despite the darkness of the sky

the men were clearly seen.

Straight and tall, the two men rode

out of every woman's dreams.

 

Their boots were worn and dusty,

and their hats pulled way down low.

The matching pistols at their hips,

in the moonlight they did glow.

 

The photographer didn't miss a thing

when he took the perfect snap

For upon those hardy Quarter Horses

the strangers only wore their chaps.

 

Dark and cracked, the chaps they were

a contrast to their skin.

Seeing the strangers ride like that

could only be a sin.

 

But the strangers they did not stop

in this rustic western town.

And every eye remained on them

until they were only specks of brown.

 

And no one ever did forget

though time, it did elapse

The day two strangers rode into town

wearing nothing but their chaps.


End file.
